


Cheesy photography pick up lines

by Alex_and_the_hamiltones



Series: The Chasefield Archives [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_and_the_hamiltones/pseuds/Alex_and_the_hamiltones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria wants to ask Max out; she goes to Taylor for ideas. The cheesiest love letter is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is just a small idea I had a while ago.  
> English is not my first language so if you spot any spelling or grammar mistake please let me know.  
> Enjoy this very much.

Max:  
Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile. You are the catchlight of my eyes.  
whenever we are in photography class I have to check if my camera is on auto focus because you are making everything else out-of-focus.  
The thing is, I’ve got you in my viewfinder, I’ve been admiring your pixels. Have they been up-sampled?  
Even the first time I saw you I had to make my aperture smaller because you are gorgeously bright.  
And you never told anyone your father is Ansel Adams, I mean, you’re a natural beauty; when you flash your smile, my colour temperature rises. Your smile is so 255, 255, 255.  
I Leica you.  
And let’s face it, I have a great eye and I can totally picture me and you together, can you? Because I’m setting my focus on you.  
Why don’t we go into a dark room and see what develops?  
Because seriously you make me question my career choice, because I’ve always wanted to dedicate to artistic photography but now I’m not so sure.  
If I were a news photographer, you’d be definitely A-1 material.  
If I were a war photographer I would get to photograph your frontlines.  
As a travel photographer, I’d be admiring your southern region, because that’s some geography you’ve got there.  
As an aerial photographer I’d let you know our clothes have been cleared for immediate take-off.  
If I were a food photographer you’d be in all my pictures because you’re one hot dish.  
As corporate photographer I’d love to photograph your assets.  
If I were car photographer I would just be admiring your rear bumper all day long.  
Maybe later tonight I could warm up your colour balance, what do you say?  
Taylor says she has always seen us together, let’s make it Canon.  
They say a picture’s worth a thousand words but there are no words for a picture as beautiful as you.  
As we are both talented we can be like a Polaroid, instantly developing something beautiful.  
Will you be my long-term project?  
Shoot me a reply ASAP.  
V.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this short writing and feel free to share your ideas or headcanons with me, we can sort something out from them for sure.  
> Feedback is pretty much welcomed as well.  
> If any of you would like to follow me on tumblr I also post my writtings there, most of the times as soon as I finish them, along with many other personal projects; the url is: holly-take-the-wheel


	2. Max's reply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because some of you wanted Max's reply to Vic's letter here you go. It was harder to find more photography pick-up lines so I gave a 'shot' to puns.  
> Enjoy the chapter

Vic:  
I don’t know what to say, I feel like I was at a camera auction today and snapped a bargain. And don’t take it wrong please, it’s just that… You are like a Chanel Store, way too fancy for me, and still here we are.  
You shine so bright I need to change my ISO to 100, whenever you come near me I feel like a nature photographer, because it’s exciting and dangerous at the same time.  
Wait, no, that wasn’t well exposed.  
What I meant was that before you came into my life, everything was grayscale, but now I see the world in CMYK.  
You are my flash of inspiration, and sometimes I wonder if you are an Avedon-esque photograph because you are tragically beautiful. Your smile flashes so bright it makes my mind go out of focus.  
But ISO nervous now, were you cereal with your letter?  
You always pull my attention in another direction, please make it f-stop because I need to focus onto this and expose it well.  
When you first walked in I wanted to shoot you, I still sometimes want to snap at you, but in a good way, because I’d love you to be the muse of my every picture.  
Let’s develop a little chemistry and see what emerges  
All I’m trying to say here is I’d like to see twenty four frames of you per second; by the way I saw you at campus today, were those Guess jeans? Because guess who wants to get into them.  
I’m sorry, was that too Brash? Let me try again, maybe it would be better if I give you a Bokeh of flowers to begin with.  
When you asked me to make it Canon all I could think of was IIb or not IIb? And here’s my reply:  
I wanna be your Burberry socks so I can be with you every step of the way.  
And I’m sure that if our love continues on this vector, it will only grow without loss of quality or clarity.  
Let us forever fix these images in the film of our memory, and I suggest we never rewind here.  
Max.  
PD: you took all the good puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> As always feedback is very much welcomed.  
> Have a nice one and thanks for reading!


End file.
